one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit vs I-No
] These two time-travelling assassins have always killed their marks and fulfilled their contracts. Both have killed the main characters of their respective series yet these two couldn't be anymore different! In a clash between the honourable and stoic hit-man of Dragon Ball Super and the seductive, sexual and whimsical rocker-chick of Guilty Gear, who will prevail? (This is the sequel to Crono vs Trunks) The Interlude In a ruined city in the Guilty Gear universe Sat atop the head of a stone statue of the former world leader was a woman in revealing clothing and a witch hat. She strummed a minor chord on her electric guitar and despite the shortage of nearby speakers, the chord spoke with a vibrant and wonderful melody. However, no matter how wonderful her chord strumming sounded, the look of boredom on I-No's face seemed as though it couldn't be replaced. "..." I-No grunted, irritation gradually increasing. "What can I do?" She asked aloud and glanced around. Nothing but ruins of what used to be a city surrounded her. Clearly, nothing too exciting. It's all been boring for the time-travelling assassin. That is until... "I-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" A feminine voice suddenly called out, startling I-No so hard that she fell off the statue she had sat atop of and onto a cement pavement below with an audible THUD. "Oh god, here she comes..." I-No groaned as she sat up, clutching her head and staring off to the distance. A blond-haired woman with a black Jack-O-Lantern mask was running towards I-No, waving her hands to greet the rocker-chick. The carved out eyes and smile glowed a bright green, in contrast with the dark colours of the woman's pumpkin headgear. "Hi, Jack-O." I-No greeted in exasperation and stood herself up. Jack-O closed the distance between them and tackled the assassin back into the ground. Jack-O, now sat atop I-No, took her halloween-themed face accessory off and revealed was a child-like grin. "Hi I-NO!!!!" Jack-O waved at her 'friend'. In reality, I-No only became friends with her so she can surveil the erratic behaviour of the soon-to-be experiment of That Man. I-No sighed in irritation and forced a smile back. "Hi, Jack." She muttered halfheartedly though this didn't shut down the insane girl's optimism. "Hey, I-No?" Jack-O's voice suddenly changed to a tone that matches that of a mature young woman, prompting the rocker chick to find out why. "Yes Jack?" She managed to get out from under Jack-O though the insane woman didn't seem to notice. "What's that?" Jack-O pointed behind I-No and the latter turned around to see a blue portal. "I don't know, but whatever you do, don't-" Jack-O's face beamed up like a child with a clever idea. She completely ignored I-No and ran towards the portal, much to the dismay of the assassin. "No, no no, wait!" Too late. Jack-O had vanished into the portal. I-No groaned and face-palmed. "Why do you always make do dumb shit?!" She angrily murmured then chased after the girl she was supposed to watch over at all times. I-No reached into the portal and the planar bridge sucked her in before vanishing without a trace. Back in the desert where Crono and Trunks had fought A few minutes ago, the time-travelling assassin Hit had finally located his target: A dangerous man with spiky hair and with the potential to rival the Gods of Destruction themselves. He was hired by a man named Ukog who told him that 'his target has the potential to rewrite Time itself'. Hit wasn't fazed by this and promised Ukog that he would dispatch this man with ease. Hit had tracked the dangerous man all the way to this desert, following the footprints and maybe even incapacitating a warrior monk along the way. That was a few minutes ago. '"Hmph.", Hit crossed his arms and grunted as he stared in disappointment at his target. Indeed the man had spiky hair, coloured red, though the assassinate didn't understand how a simple swordsman could have the potential to rewrite Time itself. The man, named Crono by his now dead friends, was breathing heavily and bleeding all over the place. Crono glanced to the dead bodies of Frog and Marle. He desperately wanted to fight back, but his body told him otherwise. He managed to stand herself up, picking his Katana up in the process. "Why...?" He asked the assassin. Hit gave him a look of 'you know why'. "I don't need to explain myself Crono." Hit replied back and prepared himself to land the finishing blow. "Farewell." Hit spoke then flew at Crono. The swordsman raised his sword for one final attack though this just gave Hit a new opening to attack. However, as Hit's fist would pierce his target, a blue portal suddenly emerged and sucked Crono in. Hit almost flew into the portal himself and had to halt his fight to avoid the same fate as his target. The assassin landed a few feet away from the portal and gazed at it with a frown. "The hell?" He questioned why and how the portal appeared. Said portal dissipated and in Crono's place was a woman in revealing clothing and a witch hat, a electric guitar in her hands. I-No caught a glimpse of where she was currently placed. "What the hell?", Her eyes darted around in search of Jack-O who should be nearby at the least, "What is this place?" Hit was in no mood for games as made by the look of 'Seriously?!' on his face. He flew over and landed near I-No, much to the rocker-chick's surprise. "State your business woman." Hit stoically said with his arms crossed. I-No raised an eyebrow out of irritation. "Why should I answer to you, purple man?" She spat back. Hit rolled his eyes and vanished in a blur, reappearing right behind I-No with his fist aimed at the back of her head. However, I-No brought her guitar back and blocked Hit's attempt at a flank attack. Hit frowned, then jumped away as I-No turned around to face her attacker. "I'm not that stupid you know." She strummed a guitar chord rather too fiercely, producing a harsh sound that made Hit cover his ears. I-No grinned wickedly then rushed over to the assassin. She jumped into the air and raised her guitar for a downwards smack. Hit recovered enough to see the rocker-chick high in the air. "Fine. I'll play with you a bit." He muttered under his breath and covered his fists in Ki. The Melee IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!!! FIGHT!!!! ''(60 seconds) I-No dove down with a dive kick and Hit responded with his signature technique: Time-Skip. Using Time-Skip, Hit teleported just above I-No and kicked her in the face. He followed up with two punches to the stomach and then another kick to the face, sending I-No hurtling towards the ground. Her reflexes kicked in and, with the tip of her guitar, caught and balanced herself so she would land so roughly. I-No jumped away just in time to evade the spine-crushing landing that Hit would've done to her. Instead, it created a small crater, causing debris to fly in every direction. I-No simply played a guitar chord that produced a sound-wave strong enough to push the rocks and pebbles back at Hit. The purple assassin sighed in irritation as, with simple but rapid flicks of his wrists, denied the debris that was sent towards him. That was just a distraction, however, as I-No closed the distance between them and then smacked Hit in the jaw with her guitar. (50 seconds) I-No followed up with a kick to the face and two hard jabs to the stomach from her guitar. She then strummed her musical instrument more intensely than normal and this produced an energy wave from her guitar which made contact with Hit, pushing him back a few feet, though he stood his ground. Hit Time-Skipped once again and used the amount of stopped time given to jump high into the air. I-No unfroze froze from the stopped time. She was confused as to where her enemy vanished off to. A large shadow soon loomed over her, causing the rocker-chick to glance up. This was rewarded by a kick to the face, forcing off balance and stumble onto the dusty and sandy ground. Hit Time-Skipped once again, enveloped his hands in purple Ki then charged forward as time resumed. The rocker-chick stood up but this was punished by a barrage of punches from Hit. A lee to the side and an uppercut to the jaw later and I-No was sent flying into the air. (40 seconds) A Time-Skip later and I-No found herself facing an airborne Hit. The purple assassin threw a punch, but I-No knocked it away with her guitar then rocketed forward with her Chemical Love technique, her entire body as well as her guitar shrouded in electricity. She struck past Hit three times using the same move, then smacked him down towards the ground with her guitar. Hit Time-Skipped to avoid the crash-landing and touched down onto a nearby rock formation. I-No landed rather softly and flash a grin at her enemy. Hit grunted then leapt from his position, his fists clenched for the beatdown he was about to give. The follower of That Man aimed her musical instrument at Hit and strummed it way too powerfully, producing and sending multiple energy waves at the purple assassin. The denizen of Universe 6 laughed in the face of the onslaught of projectiles. Mid-air, Hit twisted his body several times to evade the energy waves as he dove down head-first towards his enemy. (30 seconds) I-No didn't particularly like that and jumped into the air to meet Hit. Right before Hit's right punch could make contact with her neck, the rocker-chick plucked a specific chord on her guitar and a multicoloured and vibrant sound-wave resounded from her instrumental weapon. The sound-wave almost decimated Hit's eardrums. A loud ringing echoed in his ears as he clutched his head, hoping to soften the pain. With her enemy distracted, I-No summoned two spherical speaker with Angel wings attached to them. "YEAH! BABY!" She joyfully exclaimed before fiercely plucking her guitar a multitude of times, with each chord strummed producing extremely powerful and crimson sound-waves that slammed, not only in Hit's eardrums but also into the purple assassin himself. So powerful were these attacks that a massive dust-cloud kicked up from where Hit stood. (20 seconds) I-No took a much-needed breather and waved her hair-bangs to the sides of her head. "That guy was tough.", She smirked a wicked one and hefted her guitar, "Good thing he's dead now." "Sorry to disappoint then." A familiar voice spoke from behind and I-No turned around only to catch a fist to the face, an x-ray is shown revealing her nose being broken. The rocker-chick staggered back and touched her nose. She glanced down at her hand and found it covered in dark-red blood. I-No glanced up and saw the impossible. It is shown that the second I-No summoned her winged speakers, Hit Time-Skipped and entered his own parallel dimension which he took shelter in while keeping a Ki-clone of himself in the real world. His clone was the one I-No attacked while Hit himself took a few seconds to recover his hearing. Hit punched her twice in the stomach before re-entering his parallel world. He began punching the air and this created invisible Ki-blasts that barraged I-No relentlessly. A couple dozen Ki-blasts later and Hit exited his parallel world and appeared before I-No who was on her knees from the onslaught that was brought down upon her. (10 seconds) "Foolish." Hit muttered, shaking his head in disappointment. Meanwhile, I-No breathed and panted heavily, unable to register all of the pain she was currently experiencing. "Die." Hit said before bring his fist down onto I-No. However, before they could even touch I-No, Hit found himself trapped by something. "What the-" He glanced down and saw thick ropes restraining him to the point where he could even move his feet. I-No forced herself to look up despite the amount of pain this caused her. Once again, her eyes saw the impossible. Being thrown into the air by three small servants was... "Jack-O?!" True to her confusion, Jack-O Valentine, with her pumpkin mask on, was being tossed into the air and then caught by four of her Servants. "Hey I-No! You should probably move. Now." Jack-O instructed, her voice changing from child-like to very woman-like in the space of those words. I-No didn't object, got on her feet and took off in a hurry as she knew exactly what was about to happen. Before anyone even knew it, Jack-O leapt high into the air, her graceful form almost blotting out the Sun, at least for Hit. She began descending down and picking up speed, her foot extended out in a dive-kick. Hit gazed up and saw this. "This is for hurting my friend!" Jack-O called out and before Hit could even Time-Skip, her foot made contact with his face and created an explosion so powerful and massive, that it could be seen from the Moon and outer space. '''KO!!!! The Aftermath Jack-O landed onto a scorched earth. Not a moment later and dozens of her Servants surrounded her feet and were jumping up and down, cheering for their leader. Jack-O took off her mask and leaned down to hug several of the small creatures, with even more jumping on her back and/or into the display of affection. Then she realized something. "I-No?" She called out. No response. "I-No!" No response. Jack-O frowned. "Where is she?" She wondered out loud. Her Servants picked up on her gradually increasing stress and began forming into search parties. They fanned out, in search of the rocker-chick. A groan could be heard nearby and Jack-O turned to her right. Crawling out from behind a pile of rocks was... Not I-No, but Crono, who was also caught in the blast-zone but then used his Raise technique to revive his friend Marle. Marle used her healing powers to restore Crono to moderate health then the red-haired swordsman grabbed and pulled her, as well the corpse of Frog, behind a rock formation. Half of the natural landmark was annihilated, although it served it's purpose well as Crono and Marle were mostly unharmed save for a few scratches here and there. Jack-O, with some Servants by her side, approached the swordsman. Crono was alarmed by the pumpkin lady and his hand absentmindedly wondered to the handle of his Katana. A moment later, he un-stiffened himself as he realized that his lady was the 'friend' of that rocker-chick who saved his butt from certain death, or at least that's what he hoped. "Hey there!" He greeted. Jack-O, in her child-like state of mind, waved a hand in greetings. "Have you seen where I-No could've gone to?" She asked, her Servants jumping up and down in joy at the sight of Crono, most likely due to his ridiculous hair-style. I'm gonna assume that this I-No or whatever is that rocker-chick. Crono pondered. "Uh, sorry miss. Don't know." Crono shrugged. Jack-O wasn't too happy at this answer and frowned as a result. This quickly changed, however, as her childish attitude returned. "Well that sucks, I'm sure she'll return sometime! You wanna go get food?" A giant grin flashed onto the swordsman's face. "Sure!" He replied back, as Marle finished reviving Frog and was now walking towards Crono and the pumpkin lady. "Hey Crono, who's that?" Marle asked. Even before Jack-O or the swordsman could respond, a blue portal appeared mere feet away from them. Jack-O saw this and bounced up and down in joy. "What's that?" Frog turned to Crono for an answer, but the swordsman simply shrugged. "That's the portal that brought me here!", Jack-O happily exclaimed much to the confusion of Crono's group, "Come on! Let's go!" And with that, the pumpkin lady ran towards the portal and vanished into. Crono and his friends glanced to each other. They all shrugged then reluctantly followed after Jack-O, vanishing into the portal which disappeared without a trace a moment later. The Result This melee's winner is... Jack-O? (Plays Juno, Guilty Gear Revelator) Atop the pedestal, Jack-O is thrown into the air and then caught by her Servants. They do this for quite awhile.Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017